Empoleon's Adventures
by Shadow EXZ
Summary: Empoleon is one of the few Pokemon that can speak human, he has won many contests, competitions, and pokelothons. He is the favored pokemon of many regions becuase of the bravary of him and his trainers. Empoleon was born in the Sinnoh Region, and now he ends up in a new action packed adventure in the Unova Region with his freinds and his trainer.
1. Episode 1

EPISODE 1

The world is surrounded by Pokemon, and there are more than you think you know. You may also know the hero Ash, but we will get to him later. Our story begins in the Unova Region, at Professor Juniper's lab. Juniper is studying the PKRS virus in a microscope, when suddenly a man rushes in the door, gasping for air. "He's here!", the man shouted, "Who, who is here?", asked Juniper. "Don't you know?, that Empoleon that everyone's been talking about", said the man. "Oh yes, I have been expecting him". Empoleon and a crowd of people come in. (Now…you may be thinking: "What is so important about this Empoleon?" well I will tell you, this Empoleon is no ordinary, no he was not shiny, but he spoke the human language, just like Team Rocket's Meowth. This specific Empoleon has also won many competitions, contests, and Pokelothons).

"Nice to see you Professor", said Empoleon. "I'm glad you came", responded P. Juniper. Juniper's assistants quickly shoved all the cameramen and news reporters out of the lab. " I'm glad all those noisy people are out of the picture", siad Empoleon. "Yes, indeed…so anyway, I'm glad you came Empoleon, since you're trainer, Lucas, was forced to stay in the Sinnoh Region, you will be staying with you're new trainer as usual, not only that but the trainer that will be with you staying with defeated Team Plasma, isn't it great, no more threats…at least for now", said P. Juniper. "That's good, I'd hate to have to go through another bad guy vs. good guy moment", said Empoleon. " Yes so it was good to meet you Empoleon, I will contact you're trainer to tell him to pick you up", said P. Juniper. Five minutes have past by with Empoleon sitting in a chair, waiting for his trainer, and Juniper continuing her research, then the trainer came in, he was wearing a blue shirt with tan shorts, his hair was a little messy at the moment. His name was Nate, he was a very famouse trainer and was about 12 to 13 years old. "Hey Empoleon, ready to go?", Asked Nate. "Yep, I'm ready", responded Empoleon. The two walk out together when suddenly see a group of Team Rocket grunts trying to take people's belongings and Pokemon. "Hey!, what do you think your doing!?", Shouted Nate. "Great more trouble", said Empoleon, he sighed, then in the blink of an eye, got in a battle ready stance. "Pfft, are you the kid that defeated Team Plasma?, wow I didn't expect them to get pounded by a child", said one of the grunts. "No matter, scram! Before I pound you!". "That's not going to happen!", Shouted Empoleon. "All right Empoleon, lets take care of these thugs! Use Hydro Cannon!". Empoleon did as his trainer said and let out a huge beam of bursting cold water. Most of the grunt's Pokemon have fainted in the huge collision, but one of the grunts sent out a huge Gigalith. "All right Gigalith, sweep these losers out of the picture!", yelled the grunt. The Gigalith summoned a huge earthquake, Empoleon jumped onto a tree and avoided the attack. "Let's finish this", said Empoleon, and then used Drill Peck on the Gigalith, making it fall to the ground in defeat. "No, no, no how could I lose to some brat!, grrrr no matter, once the boss hears about you, you're going to be mince meat!". The grunts quickly retreat into the forest. Professor Juniper quickly rushes outside, "What just happened out here?". "We'll lets just say we took care of some troublemakers", said Nate. "You said it", added Empoleon. "Well then, I'm glad you didn't leave yet because I forgot to give you this. P. Juniper takes a Scope Lens out of her pocket and holds it in the palm of her hand. "This item will boost the chances of a critical hit on your opponent's Pokemon, here take it, it's yours", Professor Juniper hands the Scope Lens to Nate, "Gee thanks, I'm sure it will come in handy". "No problem, oh and did you hear that there is a pokemon outbreak on route 8?, you better hurry and see what Pokemon are there", said P. Juniper. "Sounds interesting, should we go Nate?", asked Empoleon. "Sure thing, sounds like fun…bye Professor Juniper", said Nate. "Good bye Nate and don't forget to show me your Poke-dex sometime ok?", said P. Juniper . "Sure thing", responded Nate. As the two wave goodbye to Professor Juniper, they see a green looking snake flying in the sky, what could it be?

(TO BE CONTINUED)


	2. Episode 2

EPISODE 2 - Rayquaza Returns

As Nate and Empoleon examine the flying object in the sky, they decide to get a closer look. "We should get closer to it if we want to find out what it is", said Nate. "I agree", responded Empoleon. The two walked for an hour along the path until they finally got a good look at the mysterious creature. Nate gasped. "It's Rayquaza!", said Nate. "I think you should catch it, besides there is only one Rayquaza in the world, but it may be a challenge", said Empoleon. "Alright, I'll try, Empoleon you can set this one out and take a break, alright Emboar, I choose you!",

Nate throws the Pokeball as hard as he can until Emboar appears. "Emboar!", growled Emboar. "Ok Emboar, use Fire Punch!", shouted Nate. The Pokemon's fist then turned to fire, the Emboar charged towards the Rayquaza and it smacked it in the side. The Rayquaza screamed in pain and then noticed it was being attacked. The Rayquaza used Hyper Beam on the Emboar but it dodged the attack. "Ok, good now use Flamethrower!", shouted Nate. The Emboar blew fire out of his mouth towards the flying Rayquaza. The wild Pokemon was hit and screamed in anger. The Rayquaza then used Extreme Speed on the Emboar, BAM!, a critical hit on Nate's Pokemon. The Emboar fell to the ground, then after three short seconds, got up again. "Good job Emboar, you can do it!", said Nate.

The Rayquaza was becoming weak and Nate knew it was the right time to throw a Pokeball at it. Nate took a Master Ball out of his pocket. An old man in Icirrus City had given it to him as a gift. Nate threw the Master Ball at the Raquaza and it after three beeps, Nate knew he had won a new prize. "Yes, I just caught Rayquaza!", shouted Nate. "Great work Nate, I knew you could do it", added Empoleon. "Thanks, ok Emboar return", commanded Nate and the Emboar was returned to his Pokeball. "Few, I'm tired, what do you say we go to a Pokemon Center and rest?", asked Nate. "I could use a nap", answered Empoleon. "Ok", said Nate, he then sent out Staraptor. "Ok Staraptor, take us to Accumula Town", said Nate. The Staraptor used Fly and in no time they were in the sky. "I see Accumula Town", said Empoelon. "I do too, ok Staraptor decend now", said Nate and the Staraptor decended towards the small town. Meanwhile, Empoleon was sleeping in his Pokeball, while Nate was healing his Emboar. Nate looked at the T.V. mounted on the wall. It showed the Raquaza Nate had caught. "And no one knows how the mysterious dissapearance of the Raquaza happened, men and woman are still trying to figure out where it went, and that's our story folks, thanks for watching News Channel I4, goodbye", said the news reporter. The T.V. screen then changed to a commercial. "Ok you're Pokemon are all set to go, have a wonderful day", said the Nurse Joy. "Thank you very much", said Nate and took the Pokeballs. After leaving the Pokemon Center he sends out Empoleon. "Oh hey Nate, I'm ready to travel again", Said Empoleon. "I'm glad you are, but I think we should go visit my mom first and see how she is doing", said Nate.

That was when they saw the mysterious N walking down the sidewalk. "N… what are you doing here?", asked Empoleon. "Oh hello my friends, it is wonderful to see you both, I came to battle other trainers on Route 2, It will give me time to bond with my Pokemon as well", answered N. "Oh", said Nate. "Yes indeed, now that the leader of Team Plasma is locked up, the Unova Region is now in peace", said N. "Well…not exactly…you see we kind of came across a group of Team Rocket trying to steal people's belongings and Pokemon", said Empoleon. "What? That's a shame I thought the world would actually be in peace, but I was wrong, there is still trouble about", responded N. "Well Nate and Empoleon, it seems I must go and finish some business, I wish we could talk more, really, but I hope our paths cross again", said N. "Alright then N, see ya later", said Nate. "Yeah ditto", added Empoleon. "Goodbye my friends", said N. and then walked away. "Ok, lets go visit my mom", said Nate. Nate sent out his Staraptor and then the two began flying towards Aspertia City.

A Meowth shaped balloon is then seen floating in the air, it looked like it was being attacked by lightning. There were also a couple of explosions. "Looks like more trouble", said Empoleon. "Let's go check it out", said Nate. They decide to go and investigate.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
